


Echoes

by STsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hale Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Alpha Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Stiles no había tenido miedo de los hombres lobo, no cuando descubrió a Scott y no realmente cuando conoció a Derek, tener miedo de Gerard Argent puso todo en perspectiva.





	1. Chapter 1

Después del primer golpe de Gerard Argent había entrado en una especie de sopor, la bilis y el miedo subían por su garganta, pero se obligo así mismo a hacerlas retroceder asustado, realmente asustado por primera vez desde que supo de la existencia de los hombres lobo, no por su crueldad o salvajismo, sino debido a la repugnante existencia de un ser humano. Por culpa de sus prejuicios y su maldad…

 

Tropezó sobre sus pies y jadeo observando aterrorizado el vecindario a su alrededor. Todo estaba mal, y Boyd y Erica...

 

Respiro profundo y tomo su teléfono celular temblando con el rostro palpitando y el pecho oprimido.

 

—Contesta, contesta.

 

Maldijo en voz baja y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, Scott... ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

 

Respiro de nuevo y marco a su última opción. Uno y apenas dos tonos de llamada después escucho el gruñido junto a su oído.

 

—Stiles.

 

Stiles se río un poco demasiado histérico y roto.

 

—¿Stiles?

 

Respiro profundo de nuevo y se concentro.

 

—Si, si soy yo, así que Derek necesitó que por una vez me escuches con atención. Yo… Gerard tiene a Boyd y a Erica en su sótano y yo te necesito fuera de mi casa como en 15 minutos. Necesito un bate y wolfsbane por si las cosas se van a la mierda. Que teniendo en cuenta nuestra suerte no es algo tan descabellado, el plan es sencillo entramos, los sacamos ¡Y luego le prendemos fuego a la casa del hijo de puta!

 

—¿Stiles qué rayos...?

 

—¡Vamos Derek! Coopera conmigo, estuve ahí un rato y solo ellos...

 

—Stiles estaré ahí en diez.

 

Y Stiles rio agitado y agónico, antes de empezar a correr hacia su casa, en verdad necesitaba un bate y después cuestionarse desde cuando Derek era tan solicitó.

 

***

 

Entro derrapando a su casa y subió a su habitación arrojando a un lado el uniforme de lacrosse, se puso un par de tenis firmes, un pantalón de mezclilla y la primera sudadera que encontró, estaba helado, pero no creía que fuera debido al clima. Se agacho debajo de la cama y tiro con fuerza de un antiguo bate de béisbol y una bolsa ridícula pero practica llena de hierbas y algunos interesantes explosivos compactos, estaba seguro que iban a necesitarla. Gerard quería mandarle un aviso a Scott el estúpido, funcionaría si Scott fuese el de siempre y no ese remedo incompleto de su mejor amigo. Y todo debido a Allison. Putos Argents.

 

Stiles escuchó el chirrido de llantas del camaro y respiro sintiéndose casi aliviado, tomo sus cosas y se detuvo frente al baño un segundo, bueno ese era un jodido moretón de mierda, se puso el gorro y aunque no lo hacía verse mejor evitaría que su vecina Sally perdiera su mente al verlo irse con el ex criminal más caliente de Beacon Hills. La risa histérica burbujeo de entre sus labios de nuevo y jadeo lanzándose apresurado por las escaleras antes de que Derek entrara por él.

 

Respiro una última vez antes de abrir la puerta y lanzarse hacia el camaro antes de que Derek siquiera pensara en abrir la puerta. Se deslizo dentro como si lo hiciera siempre y por un momento respiro con normalidad de nuevo.

 

—¡Hey! Eso fue rápido, así que…  ¿Qué esperas? ¡Debemos movernos ya!

 

—¿Stiles qué paso? ¿Por qué sabes donde están? ¿Y por qué estas dolorido?

 

—¿Dolorido?

 

—Sí, hueles a dolor.

 

Y luego Derek lo arrastró del cuello de su sudadera y hecho hacia atrás la capucha. Sus ojos parpadearon en rojo y el cambio se apodero de él casi sin querer.

 

Stiles parpadeo más tranquilo de lo que usualmente estaría, porque prioridades. Derek pudo lastimarlo tan duro y profundo en más de una ocasión y no lo hizo, ni era el de quien debía tener miedo.

 

—Al parecer el hombre quería darle un mensaje a Scott. Pero eso no es importante ni siquiera respondió el maldito teléfono.

 

Derek gruño y puso dos de sus dedos sobre su pómulo, arrastrando con ligereza el dolor de su rostro.

 

—Lo sé, Scott es un idiota.

 

—Yo intente sacarlos Derek, lo hice, pero estaban encadenados y estaban tan débiles, no podían ayudarme a romper las cadenas, no podíamos y en verdad, en verdad, debemos ir como ahora.

 

—Stiles respira.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño pero le hizo caso al escuchar el motor rugiendo a la vida y la vibración lo volvió gelatina, eso empezaba a ser una asociación agradable.

 

—Respiro ¿Así que algún plan sourwolf?

 

—¿Matarlos a todos?

 

Stiles se rio aun histérico, estaba acumulando un horrible ataque de pánico, ya podía sentirlo pero no iba a dejar que el hijo de puta ganara.

 

—Excelente plan, básicamente es lo único que puedo gestionar ahora, no sé si va a estar el viejo pero sé que hay cazadores de su grupo cerca, debemos dejar el camaro cerca de la reserva y atravesar por el parque hasta llegar al vecindario. Es menos obvio, sorpresivo y será más fácil cortar gargantas de los vigías apostados en los autos de enfrente.

 

—Bien creo que ahora si debo asustarme, yo soy el de las malas ideas Stiles no tú.

 

—Bueno el Stiles condescendiente y creativo se fue al diablo cuando el viejo asqueroso no tuvo ningún reparo en secuestrar adolescentes y torturarlos. En verdad, ¿Qué mierda está mal con ellos? Putos Argents.

 

—Lo lamento.

 

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Amigo! ¿¡Por qué te estás disculpando!?

 

Derek se encogió y Stiles continuó porque no podía dejarlo seguir sintiéndose miserable cuando por lo menos él trataba.

 

—¡Si Scott te hubiera escuchado esto no habría pasado! ¡Definitivamente había pruebas! ¡Montones y montones de ellas! ¡Para empezar la psicópata! ¿¡Cómo es eso tú culpa!?

 

Derek sujeto el volante con fuerza sin dejar de ver al frente.

 

—Si Peter no hubiera mordido a Scott tú no estarías aquí, justo ahora.

 

—Oh... Si bueno, si yo no le hubiera dicho a Scott que fuésemos a buscar un cadáver no habría estado en el camino de Peter. Eso no quiere decir que dejó de ser un psicótico imbécil con delirios de venganza y poco imaginativo. ¿Cortarle la garganta a Kate? No uh, uh. No aprovecho la oportunidad lo suficiente.

 

Derek ladeó un poco el rostro, mirándolo como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento, pero no dijo nada y Stiles se sentía como que eso era un gran logro.

 

—¿Así que a la carga grandote? ¿Ayo Silver? ¿Derek…?

 

—Vamos a sacarlos Stiles, estarán bien. Son hombres lobo después de todo.

 

Arranco el auto y Stiles empezó a sentir que iban a lograrlo, después de todo había garras y colmillos de su lado en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

El camaro estaba bien oculto bajo un par de enormes arbustos que Derek había arrancado de raíz como un sexy hombre de las cavernas.

El vecindario estaba en silencio pero la casa Argent estaba demasiado bien protegida ahora. Una confrontación directa no era viable cuando había por lo menos una docena de matones listos para disparar, así que la distracción y el cebo humano sería, debía arrastrarlos al bosque y que Derek hiciera su cosa enfurruñada con colmillos y garras.

Cuando le explico su plan había hecho la cosa enfurruñada con garras y Stiles solo había sonreído pagado de sí. Era bueno que Derek actuara como se esperaba de él.

Tenía una mezcla casera de gas lacrimógeno que él y Lydia habían hecho en su clase de química cuando se habían aburrido, al parecer la exposición prolongada a sus manías era una cosa que se contagiaba. Al menos no había sido un coctel molotov.

—Que lastima.

—Lo sé, eso habría sido suficiente para los tipos dentro de la casa. 

Derek rodo los ojos y Stiles hizo un puchero dando un paso lejos antes de sentir la mano con garras de Derek afirmar con fuerza su nuca.

—Respira, todo va a salir bien, yo estoy justo tras de ti. 

Stiles hizo un sonido tembloroso y acuoso pero asintió, no debía ser reconfortante, en algún otro momento no lo hubiera sido, cuando claramente iba a actuar como un criminal. Pero de nuevo, prioridades.

Stiles se deslizo con cuidado por un lado de la calle, comprobó el gas pimienta que habían compactado dentro de un par de encendedores con el mecanismo modificado, en lugar de producir una llama pequeña, la cosa explotaría. Afirmó con fuerza el bate y mentalmente se dio ánimo «soy un gran patea traseros, con un hombre lobo cuidando todos mis movimientos, listo para saltar y desgarrar. ¡Yay!»

Se agacho entre los autos y contó hasta tres antes de levantarse y golpear el vidrio del primer auto arrojando el primer dispositivo con fuerza dentro. El cual exploto maravillosamente y los gritos comenzaron.

Stiles hizo lo mismo en el segundo auto y cuando llego al tercero, golpeo el parabrisas dos veces, antes de volver corriendo al bosque rezando a quien quiera que lo escuchara no tropezar y morir o ser disparado por cazadores lunáticos.

Escuchaba los pasos y las armas siendo desaseguradas a sus espaldas, además de los insultos poco creativos. ¿Little red? ¿De veras? 

Un silbido rozo su cabeza y Stiles chillo corriendo como loco hacia el desnivel entre dos troncos gruesos en el que Derek dijo que debía ocultarse y entonces el aullido resonó asentando algo que había estado helado y efervescente en su huesos como si fuese melaza, dulce y pegajosa.

Luego hubo dos aullidos más y Stiles suspiro aliviado Erica y Boyd acababan de responder, eso era excelente, aunque no sabía por qué y tampoco tenía tiempo de pensar en eso cuando un cañón se deslizo por encima de su escondite improvisado y luego una mole rugiera y cayera sobre el cazador aplastándolo con un crujido repugnante que le daría pesadillas si no estuviera tan aliviado.

—Hecho, vámonos.

Stiles asintió y saco una mano para apoyarse en el tronco antes de ser tirado de ella y empezar a caminar a paso veloz con Derek sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Ok eso no era raro en lo absoluto.

Salieron del parque y Stiles bordeo una hilera de autos con Derek a sus espaldas fingiendo que eran dos tipos inofensivos que habían cruzado el parque para llegar más rápido a casa. La vigilancia vecinal ya estaba ahí, y no tardarían en llamar a la policía, porque estaba seguro que querrían saber qué rayos hacían unos locos, asesinos, armados revolcándose fuera de sus casas como gusanos.

Tuvieron que atravesar dos jardines y evitar que Derek se comiera un chihuahua especialmente ruidoso antes de llegar al patio trasero Argent.

Derek empezó a transformarse y Stiles se lanzo físicamente en su camino para evitar que se moviera. En su escape anterior no lo había notado, pero apestaba a muérdago y había una línea de ceniza de montaña alrededor de la casa que habría hecho mucho daño si Derek se hubiera estrellado contra ella, por eso Boyd y Erica estaban tan mal.

—¿¡Ahora que!?

Derek gruño directamente contra su nuca y Stiles se estremeció rebuscando en su bolso de emergencias lavanda y un encendedor.

—Hay muérdago y una barrera demasiado potente de ceniza de montaña, ya sabes no sabía que el muérdago era una cosa seria para ustedes, pero como no sé que es real y que no, solo asumí lo peor en el bestiario así que toma, ve a ese árbol y empieza a quemar la lavanda.

Derek lo miro con los ojos rojo alfa de un modo que parecía ser la primera vez que en verdad lo hacía y Stiles se dio la vuelta sintiendo esa densidad extraña alrededor de la casa, en verdad debía ser fuerte si el también podía sentirla. Corrió un par de veces al rededor y rompió la línea en tres lugares distintos antes de volver junto a Derek y darse cuenta que el círculo había vuelto a cerrarse.

—Mierda. 

Se mordió una uña y respiro profundo antes de acercarse a la barrera de nuevo e imaginarla como si fuera una pantalla de videojuegos, debía haber algo, un punto débil, un acceso o algo. Por lo menos ya no apestaba a muérdago.

—¡Stiles!

—¡Solo déjanos pasar maldita sea! —gruño y empujo con fuerza cuando un destello verde enfermizo se hizo visible en la periferia de sus ojos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y a sus oídos hacer un pop divertido, como si cada instante de su vida hasta ese momento hubiese estado filtrado cuando la barrera cedió, Derek lo arrojo al piso, bruto o tal vez no tanto porque habían empezado los disparos, increíble.

—¡Corre! ¡Ve por Boyd y Erica!

Stiles tropezó con el bate y lo tomo con ambas manos antes de arrojarse hacia el cobertizo, la puerta tenía un gran candado y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza.

—Oh chico, no creí que fueses a traernos al alfa. 

Stiles chirrío como un hámster siendo eviscerado y se estremeció, ese sujeto lo había conducido al sótano Argent y no podía evitar sentirse violado al recordar el modo en el que lo había revisado en busca de un arma. Su pánico debió ser ruidoso y distractor porque Derek gruño adolorido y Stiles lanzo un buen revés con el bate que lanzo su arma al suelo por las escaleras. 

—Al parecer necesitas más disciplina muchacho.

Stiles maldijo en voz baja y el gruñido de Erica fue lo único que escucho antes de verla correr y arrojarse al cazador, cansada y luciendo ese aspecto enfermizo y rabioso de antes de la mordida, las puertas del cobertizo volaron en miles de astillas y le proporcionó más escenografía espeluznante para sus pesadillas.

Una mano cayo pesada sobre su hombro y Stiles grito agitando locamente su bate hasta que Boyd se lo arrebato, uh. Si eso era mejor.

—¡Bueno Der! ¡Es hora de correr!

Erica se limpio el rostro como la criatura espeluznante que era y arqueó una ceja divertida cuando aun podía ver el camino de lágrimas sobre su rostro. Iba a dispararle a Gerard Puto Argent en la maldita cara.

—¿Der?

Stiles se encogió de hombros y luego fue corporalmente obligado a correr porque había cazadores y bien, querían matarlos.

Tuvieron que deslizarse al bosque por la carretera, el ruido y los disparos ya habían hecho que casi todo el departamento del sheriff rondara cerca. Así que tenían que rodear por lo menos un kilometro antes de encontrar el sendero hacia la autopista y cruzar hacia donde estaba el camaro. 

En medio de su carrera el silencio que solo había sido interrumpido por sus respiraciones fue atravesado por un coro de aullidos que no presagiaban nada bueno. Erica se detuvo derrapando mientras Boyd tiraba de su capucha y lo arrastraba hasta ponerse frente a él.

—Son cazadores —susurro Erica muy despacio—. Allison lo uso para atraparnos, tenías razón Derek, no eran otros lobos.

Erica se silencio luciendo culpable y Derek ladeo la cabeza escuchando con atención. Stiles se estaba impacientando y además ahí había otra cosa más sobre los Argents.

—Dermngh.

Boyd cubrió su boca y Derek lo miro confundido y con miedo por un segundo antes de que sus ojos sangraran rojo. Él sabía solo para sí mismo, porque no era tan malo cuidando de sí como para decirlo en voz alta, que con todo lo que Derek cargaba, siempre debía tener miedo o su hipervigilancia no podría salvarles la vida como lo hacía, claramente sus cejas lo ocultaban porque se veía enojado y maravi-er... El punto era que nunca mostraba nada más que hosquedad típica de alguien criado por una manada de lobos. Eso que acaba de hacer elevó su ritmo cardiaco al máximo, si él podía oírlo no podía imaginar lo molesto que debía ser para los hombres lobo a su alrededor y luego una rama crujió. Hubo un destello de rojo por todos lados y garras y mandíbulas salieron de los arbustos como una mala película de terror de los 90´s.

Stiles solo podía pensar lo enojado que iba a estar su padre cuando encontrara su cadáver desollado en el bosque. Si es que encontraba algo para empezar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia! la introducción termina aquí, si les gustaría una continuación pueden decirme en los comentarios! Los dejo leer!

Stiles gimió y golpeo a ciegas una mano que salió disparada hacia su rostro, desviándola lo suficiente para arrastrarse sobre Derek que estaba en verdad mal. Silbo con la ceniza de montaña entre sus manos llena de su propia sangre y la de Derek o Boyd o Erica en verdad parecían haber salido de una mala película de terror solo que era peor porque era de verdad. Tal vez el  truco acústico que Allison había usado para atraparlos había camuflado muy bien el sonido de lobos reales aullando a la Luna, porque seguía habiendo demasiada sangre.

 

Erica gruño al estamparse contra el árbol sobre sus cabezas y Boyd se arrojo sobre todos ellos con un par de mastodontes a sus espaldas, Stiles arrojo la ceniza a su alrededor pensando en un circulo estrecho y seguro e impenetrable donde podrían vivir por siempre. Ese último pensamiento se deslizó como una broma de último minuto y parpadeo para ver a dos sujetos sacados de un intenso programa de fitness arrojarse hacia ellos con violencia. Stiles se enderezó y retrocedió antes de verlos salir disparados hacia los lados como si hubiesen chocado con un auto en movimiento.

 

—¿¡Que mierda!?

 

Boyd y Erica respiraron profundamente y Stiles se volvió para revisar el estado de Derek.  Era una suerte que no hubiera comido nada desde la mañana o habría vomitado y eso habría sido horrible. Estaba jodidamente lastimado y lo que era peor es que no estaba sanando como usualmente sucedía. Stiles rompió su sudadera que ya había quedado hecha trizas debido a las garras de esos lobos y la volvió tiras largas antes de arrojar un par hacia Erica y Boyd que a diferencia de Derek por lo menos podían mantenerse en pie. Dios, Derek se había asegurado de mantenerlos lejos de los peores ataques a costa de su propia seguridad. Si eso fuera un concurso tendría como un millón de puntos por ahora. Era una lástima que solo lo notara un poco antes de morir.

 

Salto al sentir la mano de Boyd rodear una tira de tela sobre una profunda herida en su bíceps que era lo que había empapado su sudadera, no el sudor aterrorizado. Se limpio el rostro y se asusto al sentir una de sus cejas abierta, manchando de sangre casi todo su rostro.

 

Joder. Si no fuese porque los hombres lobos eran inmunes a casi todo, eso sería la delicia de un seminario aterrador para prevenir el VIH. Sostuvo a Derek y lo ayudo a incorporarse evitando molestar Dios, sus intestinos…

 

Derek gruño y Stiles dirigió su mirada hacia un sujeto calvo y sangriento que parecía que además del claro poder de hombre lobo consumía un montón de asteroides para criaturas sobrenaturales.

 

—Los rumores no decían nada sobre una bruja cuando dijeron que la manada Hale estaba siendo reconstruida.

 

—Tampoco esperábamos toparnos con el bebe Hale en una noche de reconocimiento y aquí estamos.

 

Una mujer que parecía desayunarse a los luchadores de la UFC se apoyo en el calvo y miro con sorna a su folklórico grupo después de su nada irónico comentario y continuó diciendo estupideces.

 

—Voy a hacerte desangrar a tu emisario cachorro.

 

Derek se tenso y Boyd y Erica se encogieron en sí mismos mientras Stiles fruncía el ceño, no creía que alguien entendiera lo que los lobos psicópatas querían decir con eso pero cuando la mujer gruño Stiles imitó el sonido y le enseñó los dientes.

 

Que completa perra.

 

—Stiles… —siseo Erica sin poner atención a la confusión del grupo que los había atacado, la mujer se desenredo del hombre calvo y se arrojo contra ellos, gruñendo y maldiciendo al ser repelida por la ceniza de montaña.

 

—Eso no funcionará en tanto no quiera que entres, aunque eso signifique que no podamos movernos.

 

—Stiles no antagonices a la psicópata.

 

—Oh, vamos. No soy una amenaza, todos lo sabemos incluso ellos lo saben.

 

Stiles los señalo con la cabeza y respiro aliviado al sentir lentamente la carne de Derek tejerse bajo sus manos. Aunque eww.

 

—Ahí vienen de nuevo.

 

Loa hombres del fitness aullaron  y se empujaron de nuevo contra la barrera, intentando encontrar un punto débil a su alrededor.

 

—Como dije, no funcionara.

 

—¡Ennis! ¡No podemos oírlos y están sanando! ¡Necesitamos prisioneros!

 

—No pueden escucharnos —gimoteo Derek mientras Stiles abría la boca impresionado.

 

—¡No jodas! ¿Cómo hicieron eso?

 

—Nosotros no lanzamos ceniza de montaña como locos Stiles.

 

—¡Eso es! ¿Fue la sangre Derek? Hay hechizos perturbadores con sangre y demás fluidos corporales en páginas de dudosa moralidad pero escalofriante precisión sobrenatural.

 

—No lo sé. ¿En qué rayos pensabas Stiles?

 

—¿En qué? Tipo grande, en no morir eviscerado y vivir aquí por siempre. Duh~

 

Boyd resoplo un sonido húmedo y lo más parecido a una risa que había emitido frente a él después de toda esa locura y Stiles rió faltó de aire y energía, estaba por entrar en shock o desmayarse.

 

—Así que no pueden oírnos pero nosotros a ellos sí. En cualquier otra circunstancia probaría si nos puedo volver invisibles pero seguro que me desmayaría y aunque sé que esto es fuerte no creó que detenga a todos esos omegas con anabólicos de rasgarnos en pedazos.

 

—No son omegas, son... Todos son alfas por eso nuestras heridas no están sanando como deberían Stiles.

 

—¡Woah! ¿¡Y cuando creías que iba a ser útil decirlo!? ¿¡Eso es posible!? ¿¡Alfas!?

 

—¡No lo sé Stiles! ¡Tenemos que irnos o nos mataran! ¿Qué te queda?

 

Stiles lo miro de mal humor y le dio la espalda a sus atacantes. Derek se estremeció al ver otro embate contra su refugio inesperado y poderoso.

 

—Un concentrado de menta y hierbabuena, wolfsbane extra venenoso y un encendedor de gas pimienta, lo suficiente para dejarlos sin nariz y sin vista, si apuntamos bien, por lo menos un par de minutos.

 

Erica lo miro como si estuviera loco pero también como si fuera Batman y Stiles sonrió empujando a Derek al verlo querer incorporarse.

 

—Estaremos bien, lo sé. Deja que tu estomago termine de cerrarse antes de irnos, por favor.

 

Y para la sorpresa de los betas, Derek obedeció y hundió sus garras en la tierra concentrando la energía que le quedaba en cerrar sus heridas. Stiles puso su diminuto arsenal sobre un trozo de sus sudadera y sostuvo a Derek de la mano al tambalearse de nuevo intentando incorporarse. La tierra estaba fresca y se sintió calmante sobre su piel tomando en cuenta la situación.

Los lobos habían dejado de hablar cuando se dieron cuenta que ellos sí que podían escucharlos, estaban discutiendo y ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para empezar a moverse.

—Chicos debemos empezar a movernos hacia atrás muy lentamente. Boyd toma a Derek y corran tan rápido como puedan. Erica necesitare me que ayudes a lanzarles esto y una vez que explote vas a correr sin mirar atrás.

—Stiles eso es un suicidio, si te atrapan…

—Si me atrapan no me mataran, quieren prisioneros ¿O no escuchaste lo que dijeron?

Erica miro a Derek y sus ojos eran firmes y seguros cuando este miro a Stiles.

—Todos nos iremos, no hay más opciones, especialmente para ti.

—¡Aww! Eres adorable cuando estas siendo controlador, pero tú no tienes la bomba.  ¡Boyd!

Boyd se apodero de Derek y Stiles disperso la ceniza de montaña con un movimiento rudo del bate sobre la tierra, Erica tomo la bomba improvisada y la arrojo con toda su fuerza hacia el grupo de idiotas que no sabía ni que los golpeo, tomo a Stiles del brazo y empezaron a correr como un montón de condenados después de escuchar los gritos y los aullidos enojados de los lobos a sus espaldas.

Stiles quería creer que iban a lograrlo, en verdad lo hacía, pero no era idiota, solo era un humano y tres lobos medio muertos.

Tiro del agarre que mantenía Erica en su brazo y era una muestra de lo débil que estaba cuando se zafó sin mucho problema.

—¡Corre, corre, corre!

Stiles vio las lágrimas de nuevo en su rostro, pero su expresión debía ser lo suficientemente intimidante o lamentable para que le haya hecho caso sin ninguna clase de reparo, se aferro a su bate y mordió sus labios al escuchar el rugido encolerizado de Derek, tan molesto como sabía que estaba, la reverberación calmaba algo en sus huesos que era difícil de describir. Una rama crujió a sus espaldas y Stiles volteo para mirar a un hombre enfundado en una familiar chaqueta de cuero.

Ahora estaba alucinando mierda.

El hombre ladeo el rostro de un modo extrañamente encantador antes de sonreír con todos sus dientes, mostrando especialmente esos lindos colmillos de conejito bonito.

 —Creo que mis pensamientos son más extraños que mis alucinaciones.

La alucinación se rio, una carcajada profunda y honesta, atractiva en su familiaridad, estaba seguro que si Derek pudiera reírse así, sonaría del mismo modo.

—Eres encantador Stiles, pero me temo que no estás alucinando querido muchacho. Soy un Hale, Antuan Hale y este sitio es nuestro, así que estás a salvo aquí.

Nunca nadie ha mencionado a un Antuan Hale antes, pero lo que dijo y los rasgos distintivos eran suficientes para que sumara dos y dos y después lo recordara tirando de uno de sus oídos entre los brazos de su madre.

—Fue la sangre ¿No es cierto?

Sus piernas estaban fallando y podría desmayarse porque al parecer estaba hablando con el papá muerto de Derek.

Jesucristo.

—Y la tierra y que no eres solo una chispa, pero especialmente el sacrificio que estabas dispuesto a hacer. Así que después puedes volver para seguir charlando, en este momento tienes que irte de aquí. Hay muchas huellas ancestrales en nuestro territorio, con el tiempo podrás sentirlas a todas y quizás hablar con ellas, ahora sus ecos serán suficientes. Respira profundo y concéntrate en mi voz, relaja tus labios e imagina que eres un lobo, necesito que aúlles, necesito que los llames con honestidad y familiaridad y luego dejes sordos a los locos asesinos bastardos que querían lastimarte a ti y al alfa de este territorio, puedes hacerlo querido, estoy justo aquí para poder ayudarte.

Stiles estaba seguro que por fin había perdido la cabeza, no había ninguna otra explicación, pero tampoco tenía más opciones y lo que fuese que había extendido el tiempo para esa explicación no había detenido a los alfas, así que tomo una bocanada de aire y lo hizo. Aulló con toda la fuerza de su pecho y todo termino de asentarse en el sitio que correspondía.

***

Stiles había salido pálido como una hoja de papel de entre los arboles después de la cacofonía estridente de aullidos que los había hecho gimotear como niños aterrorizados.

Boyd salió a su encuentro y lo empujó el resto del camino hacia el camaro.

—Esos malditos alfas aun están cerca Derek, a mi casa, vamos a mi casa…

Y Derek asintió mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma, Santa Claus y el último panecillo de chocolate de la panadería. Stiles no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello pero eso había sido agradable.

El viaje en carretera fue sin incidentes pero Stiles no estaba a gusto, podía sentirlos en los arboles, siguiéndolos, acechando a punto de saltarles encima y rasgar sus pechos para sacarles el corazón. Ese que dio un vuelco al ver la patrulla de su padre con las luces encendidas estacionado fuera de su casa. Derek lo miro inseguro y culpable y Stiles se mordió los labios sintiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas a raudales. Los lobos seguían ahí pero si llegaba a su casa estarían seguros y esta vez la cosa del aullido tal vez podría funcionar mejor. Una sombra choco contra el costado del auto y Derek dio un volantazo que hizo girar el camaro un par de veces de forma aterradora. Stiles pateo la puerta abierta cuando se detuvo y sin ningún comando todos saltaron fuera, corriendo hacia su patio sin segundos pensamientos.

No tenía ceniza de montaña alrededor de su casa pero la madera de acebo funcionaba casi con las mismas propiedades en cuanto a malas intenciones se refería y estaba seguro que los alfas estaban llenos de malas intenciones, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y Stiles se trago la bilis al derrapar sobre la patrulla antes de patear el buzón y romper el soporte por la mitad, la magia acababa de sentarse cuando el calvo, Ennis, salió disparado hacia él con las fauces  abiertas de par en par.

—¡Stiles!

Su padre lo llamo, Derek tiro de él con la fuerza suficiente para caer de culo los dos sobre la hierba y esta vez fue más fácil, podía sentirlo en sus huesos y en todos los sitios que Derek estaba tocando.

—¡Con una mierda! ¡Vete de aquí! —gruño con violencia y un eco aterrador superpuesto a sus palabras. Derek esnifo y luego aulló haciendo reverberar sus huesos con una calidez reconfortante y una protección intensa y posesiva.

Erica y Boyd se unieron al aullido por instinto y cuando Stiles se unió a ellos el sonido exploto arrasando todo a su alrededor con una furiosa onda expansiva.

Los cristales reventaron, los autos y sus alarmas empezaron a chillar de forma escandalosa, los sonidos de la naturaleza se apaciguaron y entonces Stiles pudo respirar porque los lobos habían salido corriendo como si los persiguiera el mismísimo Lucifer.

—¿¡Stiles!? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué les paso? Hijo… eso que…  ¿Estás bien?

Stiles parpadeo aturdido y asintió, aun medio apoyado en Derek a pesar de que su papá seguía comprobando sus heridas.

No estaba bien, pero estaban a salvo y eso era suficiente.

—Hey papá estoy bien, lo prometo o lo estaré, pero primero ¿Qué opinas sobre los hombres lobo?

Su padre se detuvo en seco y luego miro a Derek sosteniendo a Stiles aunque el mismo no estaba mejor, a Erica y Boyd acurrucados juntos y en claro dolor, el auto de Derek, sus heridas y las de Stiles, la cosa que los perseguía y-y el aullido.

—Oh hijo, ¿No podían ser drogas?

Stitles se rió, se aferro a su mano y cerró los ojos dejando que el ataque de pánico lo golpeara con violencia no podía hacer nada más porque su padre sabía, aun lo amaba y lo estaba sosteniendo, lo sostenía mientras se apoyaba en Derek el idiota más jodidamente valiente y loco que conocía. Y eso estaba bien, estaban seguros, estaban a salvo y lo iban a solucionar. Siempre lo hacían.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! así que termino Teen wolf, no era para nada lo que esperaba, pero obviamente no iba a serlo. Creo que todo se puso mal para mi a partir de la season 2 y entonces a partir de ahí empieza esta historia, este fic es la introducción, me gustaría escribir más pero primero voy a mirar que tal funciona. Así que gracias por leer Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!!!
> 
> Mi facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) que es un sistema de apoyo para artistas que funciona como si fueran donaciones :D


End file.
